


Man's Best Friend

by SailorDickPlanet



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, He's adorable., M/M, There's a dog.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorDickPlanet/pseuds/SailorDickPlanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogs sometimes know what's best for their masters. In the case of the often too busy Erik Lehnsherr, sometimes a little sign from a canine companion is all he needs to try for a little personal happiness.</p>
<p>Written for Marourin in the McFassy Chatango Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

People always said that dog was man’s best friend. Many would argue that cats were made to be the mates of man, that dogs weren’t as intelligent or perfect for a human, but such a thing was foolish. Tales told of dogs that saved their owners on a regular basis, others that a dog had simply kept an owner company when no others could, and finally there were the rare tales that dogs had brought together people in relationships that would last their entire lives.

Though few and far between, such experiences existed. Some people would say that it was fate that brought people together, but sometimes it was simply a four legged companion out for one’s well being and nothing more.

“Otto, sit.” Erik commanded and, of course, his dog sat. Large brown eyes attentively stared up at their master, even in the distractions of the local park. That was why Erik Lehnsherr had obtained a beauceron of all dog breeds. Fairly thin and reminiscent of a Doberman, it was strong and loyal, protective but not too affectionate. For someone who worked avidly as the owner of multiple apartment complexes, not being home most of the day happened often. Erik would often leave to go and check on the buildings, be present for repairs.

Coming home to a dog that greeted him lovingly then simply laid on one of the armchairs nearby was the ideal kind of love Erik received. It wasn’t that he did not enjoy affection, he only felt that he had no time for it. With three buildings with twenty rooms a piece, he often had much he had to do. Finding a lover to put up with his schedule would be impossible, thus he made no effort.

Erik wasn’t one who came off as very approachable. He was tall, thin but muscled, and a bit of kempt scruff upon his jaw made him appear rather intimidating. Light brunette hair was somewhat messy atop his head but in a way that showed he’d done it deliberately, a controlled type of chaos. Many would argue that he was a very handsome man but it was the look on his face, that always serious and stoic expression, that kept people at more than arm’s length away.

Otto’s ears perked suddenly as he turned his head to regard someone who walked past. Blue-green eyes reflected confusion as he raised a brow and watched the dog. Otto had been trained since an early age to ignore all distractions that happened to cross his path and, whether those were animals or people, he never faltered his focus from Erik. Today, someone had captured his attention.

Said person was somewhat short, dark brunette hair neatly combed. Freckles littered his cheeks and nose while blue eyes seemed piercingly bright. Dressed in a scarf, he seemed rather pleasant but Erik wouldn’t have come to notice him if not for the dog’s attention drifting there in the first place.

“Otto, here.” He ordered and the dog only glanced up at him before following the stranger’s stride toward the nearby bench. Erik sighed, reaching a hand up to run over his face. “I don’t know what you find so interesting about that man but we’re not leaving until you go through your normal exercise.” But Otto showed no concern. Standing up, a clear sign of disobedience, he shook out his short fur and trotted away toward the new center of his attention.

“Otto!” Erik called but the dog ignored him, sauntering up to the young man who had pulled out his kindle to read.

“Oh, hello there . . .” He smiled and reached down, allowing the dog to sniff his hand before stroking his head, scratching a finger behind his ears. The dog sat, leaning his head back into his touch eagerly. “You have a collar . . . I wonder where your owner is.”

“That would be me.” Erik simply said as he walked over, leash folded up in his hand. Otto didn’t even bother to acknowledge his owner’s presence and instead began licking at the stranger’s palm.

“Your dog is very friendly.” He smiled up from his seat on the bench, turning his hand against the tongue that had now thoroughly coated most of his fingers and palm.

Erik was silent at the statement if only because he knew for a fact Otto was not a very friendly dog. More often than not, he would growl at anyone who tried to touch him or even come near him. Something about this man was different than others, at least to the fairly protective guard dog Erik had raised.

“I’m sure your master here wants to get going. Sorry, friend.” He laughed, standing up and offering out his hand in a shake. Pausing, he realized that it was covered in drool. Promptly wiping it off on his pant leg, he extended it again. “Charles Xavier. Your dog is gorgeous and so friendly. I’m a bit jealous I don’t have one myself.”

Skeptically, Erik reached out and took his hand, giving it a quick shake. “My name is Erik Lehnsherr. Otto is . . . certainly interesting.”

“Otto, is that your name?” Charles bent down, scratching the dog’s neck and shoulders. “How old is he?”

“Only a little over a year.”  
“So young and so well behaved! Oh, you’ve really picked a winner, Erik. I hope you two have a good day with whatever it is you’re doing.”

Charles moved to sit back down on the bench, smiling warmly at both dog and owner. Erik nodded his head. “Have a good day yourself, Charles.” Clipping the leash to Otto’s collar, Erik began to lead him out of the park. “I’m not sure what’s gotten in to you but you had best behave once we’re home.”

The walk to the apartment building wasn’t long and in barely a half an hour, Erik was opening the door to his apartment and releasing Otto off to wander as he pleased. Priorities came as they always did; first Erik took a shower, then he made himself a cup of coffee, and finally he got to work on making himself dinner. When the meal was nearly done, he filled Otto’s bowl with a mix of wet and dry food and set it down. The dog came trotting over but before he went to eat, dropped something upon the floor that clattered and drew his owner’s attention.

“What’s this?” Erik bent down, picking up the piece of plastic. “A cell phone? What tenant did you take this from?” He grumbled and brought it up to look at better. It clearly hadn’t been chewed but it was fairly wet from drool. He slid it open and began going through contacts, none of which he recognized. Unsure what to do since there was no ‘home’ to call, he went into the information to look for some sort of solution. Disbelief settled on Erik’s face as he stared down at the name. Charles Xavier. Beneath it was an address for the phone to clearly be returned to. “You took his phone?”

Otto lifted his head from the bowl and stared at Erik, head tilted slightly to the side to reflect the utter confusion at his words. Of course he wouldn’t understand what he’d asked. Groaning in annoyance, Erik reached for the keys to his car. “You’re staying here. You’ve made a mess of things all ready.” Erik pointed at his hound who merely snorted at him.

Sometimes Erik had to wonder just how smart that dog really was.

So with annoyance clearly evident on Erik’s face, he made his way from his apartment and to his car. Rereading the address again, he remembered vaguely that it wasn’t too far away from the park he’d been at earlier. He still could not believe that Otto not only acted like a foolish and lovesick puppy, he had grabbed something of Charles’ for whatever reason and had brought it home. This dog seriously would need some more training to keep his mitts to himself.

The apartment building wasn’t all that old or run down and, when Erik stepped out and headed toward the door, he noted that it looked fairly nice in comparison to the other buildings in the area. He found the intercom next to the door and hit the button for Charles’ apartment.

“Hello?”  
“Charles Xavier? It’s Erik Lehnsherr, from the park. Apparently my dog grabbed your cell phone.”  
“Oh! Thank you! I’ve been looking everywhere for it! I even went back to the park to see if I dropped it. I’ll let you in, come right up!”

There was a click as the door unlocked and Erik stepped in. Just as the outside, the inside of the apartment building was well kept. He strode over to the stairs, up to the fourth floor, and knocked on the door. Charles opened instantly with a wide grin crinkling his freckled features. Blue eyes stared up at him, brunette hair a slight mess.

“I’m sorry about this, Charles. Otto normally never does anything like this.” Erik said, offering out the cell phone which, Erik noticed, did happen to have a few marks from dog teeth. Maybe the saliva had happened to hide them so he wouldn’t notice them. “It’s damaged. I’m sorry but don’t worry, I’ll replace it seeing as how my dog was the cause.”

Charles laughed and shook his head, reaching out to take the phone. “If it still works then there’s no reason to panic, Erik. Thank you so much for bringing it to me.” He leaned gently in the doorway, watching the taller male curiously. “Would you like to come in? I have tea and coffee.”

Erik’s very first instinct was to tell him he couldn’t, that he had to work, anything to avoid having to deal with the awkward situation that came when he spent time with anyone. When he thought, he found himself giving in. Otto had found something interesting in him, despite having never shown a shine to anyone but Erik. Maybe it wasn’t best to base his decision on how his dog acted with something, and yet . . . “All right. For a little while.”

“Wonderful.” Charles stepped back from the door then to allow the other entry. His home was very well kept, clean minus a few books scattered about the coffee table and counter. And it seemed as though everything that Charles owned was a bit more expensive than what a normal nine to five worker would own. Erik wouldn’t ask. He knew to be polite.

“So which will it be, Erik? Coffee or tea?” He asked with a warm smile on his lips as he wandered toward the kitchen. A tea kettle sat on the stove, ready to go, while the coffee pot rested by the fridge. Erik gestured toward the kettle and Charles got to work. Filling it up, placing it on the stove, only once he had gotten out mugs and tea bags did he lean against the counter to speak with the other man. “Do you go to the park often? I haven’t seen you there before . . .”

“We go about three times a week.” Erik said, looking at the kettle as it began to heat up. “It’s easily possible that we missed each other.”

“It’s likely. I barely go as it is. I work at the local library which probably isn’t the best idea considering that I love to read. I usually read a book on my shift and then one when I’m home.” Charles laughed at his own idiocy with acting like such a fool. It didn’t matter. He loved what he loved and that was that. Erik had to appreciate Charles’ vigor for something he enjoyed. Not many people were so adamant about their hobbies.

“If it’s what you enjoy then there’s no real fault in your decision.” Erik shrugged a shoulder and Charles nodded in agreement.  
“Putting it that way, I guess you’re right.” He made enough money to be content, even though he had the funds his father had left behind in his will to live off of for most of his lifetime. And he was happy, if not a little lonely. Books may have been wonderful companions but they were poor in wrapping you up on a cold winter’s night to remind you you’re loved.

“Seeing as how you enjoy reading, I would have thought you’d enjoy reading out in the park. The landscape is usually one that . . . entices for such activities.” Erik said, just trying to keep the conversation going. Surprisingly, it was coming fairly easily while he was talking to Charles like this.

“Normally, yes, but sometimes it’s too brisk or I fear the weather. I guess you could call me a bit of a shut in, now that I think about it.” Charles laughed at that idea, shaking his head in mild amusement. Though he loved the sights of the outdoors as well as reading, sometimes it was just too far of a walk for him to stop and seek out better surroundings at the park. Books had a tendency to draw one in. 

“There’s nothing wrong with enjoying the quiet serenity of your home.” Erik responded. “I’m barely at mine and I have to agree that it’s . . . nice to just be in a place where you don’t have to worry about much.” Erik shrugged a shoulder casually and Charles seemed genuinely interested.

“I’m not surprised. You just seem like someone who wouldn’t be in one place all that often. I’m sure that’s quite the issue when it comes to your romantic partner.” Charles laughed aloud, a warm smile on his face. He’d become cautious about saying ‘boyfriend’ or ‘girlfriend’ if only because some people took offense to assuming one sexuality over the other. And seeing as how Charles’ own preferences leaned more toward men who often turned out to be straight, he liked to play things carefully.

“It’s just me and Otto. I don’t exactly have time for dating.” Erik casually shrugged, watching Charles who appeared completely aghast.

“If you have no interest in dating, that’s fine, but if you say you don’t have time, that’s an atrocity! Love and romance can fall anywhere that it can. Say you only have ten minutes a day to talk with someone you love, that’s ten minutes where you can feel happy and adored.” Charles moved to Erik, gently grasping at his shoulder. “You can’t just say you have no time for that. . .”

“Sometimes there are more important things than love.” Erik retorted, looking at Charles skeptically. The younger male stared at him for a long while as if trying to read into his very thoughts. With an exasperated sigh, he squeezed his shoulder and drew his hand back entirely.

“Oh, Erik . . . If I could, I would show you how wonderful a romance could be.” Charles smiled warmly only for the sound of the kettle to draw him back to reality. Carefully removing it from the heat, he poured the water into both mugs and offered one out to Erik. For the moment, he wouldn’t press any more on the idea of Erik remaining away from love and romance as he was.

Erik nodded his head slightly and took a sip, despite it all but scorching his mouth. Maybe Charles was right. Maybe he should heed his words and try for some form of relationship. When he had time. If he had time. An awkward silence settled between them but neither seemed so bold as to end it.

“It’s getting late and I’m sure that Otto needs to go out. Again, I’m sorry about the damage to your phone. If you decide that you want it to be fixed then just let me know.” Erik scribbled his number down on a small stack of sticky notes on the counter, right below a grocery list. Charles simply smiled and nodded.

“I’m sure I’ll see you around.” Though he knew it wouldn’t happen. Erik seemed too busy to make friends and Charles wouldn’t push him into trying to make friends where he clearly wanted none. He walked Erik to the door and held it open. “Good-bye, Erik.” Waving very briefly, he watched the other leave his apartment and, most likely, his life.

Erik tried not to dwell on what had been discussed when he was in the apartment with Charles and, by the time he had finally arrived at his own flat, he had put it off into the back of his thoughts. As if to ensure his master’s happiness, the moment the door was open, Otto was at his side, stump of a tail wagging vigorously behind him.

“Don’t seem so excited. You’re in trouble for taking his phone.” Erik scolded weakly, reaching down to scratch at his head, ruffling his fur. Otto tilted his head back to lick at his fingers eagerly, showing all the love that a dog possibly could. This lasted for longer than usual, a good ten or fifteen minutes before Erik finally remembered the poor dog needed a bathroom break. “Come on, Otto.” He reached for the leash, clipping him in, and took him outside so he could do his business.

The dog made his way down the sidewalk with his master in tow, leading him off toward the lone tree and patch of grass that resided on the block. Normally, this would have been handled fairly quickly, a squat and go, but something managed to catch Otto’s full attention. Ears perked up toward the park only a minute or so walk away before the dog bolted full speed from his spot.

“Otto!” Erik called as the leash slipped from his hand. Never once had he had an issue with that dog running off but, of course, today had to be the day that it would finally happen. He moved briskly after him, lithe frame pushed into an all but drastic sprint to keep up with the quick puppy. “Otto! Heel!” The dog made no effort to run back and, frankly, seemed to push itself a little bit faster to keep going before his master could catch him. Much to Erik’s utter dismay, the dog rounded a corner and seemed to vanish, leaving the man exhausted and alone. “Otto! Come!”

Again, there was no response, no dog bounding out from beyond the shrubs and trees to return to him. Erik ran a slender hand over his face and walked along the pathway, looking out for his dog. Nearing the same bench from earlier, he heard a fond voice, fairly familiar, and the jingling of dog tags. “Otto!”

“Ah, Erik!” Charles grinned from the seat on the bench, a book upon his lap just as he sat earlier. A street lamp hung overhead, working as a booklight for him. “I was worried Otto had escaped. . .” He laughed and stood up, gently pulling the leash along toward Erik who seemed fairly relieved but, at the very same time, utterly perplexed. Otto had clearly sensed Charles and ran off to meet him but. . .why? It wasn’t as though Charles was anything special.

Or maybe . . .

“Thank you for catching him.” Erik said softly and Charles could only grin, his book tucked under his left hand.

“I didn’t, actually. He just came to me and sat, much like he did earlier.” He smiled warmly, looking down at Otto. He crouched, scratching the dog around the collar, getting skin that clearly wasn’t scratched often. “Sometimes dogs have a heightened sense of things. Not just what’s around them but . . . Ah, it’s hard to explain. I read it in a book.” He peered up at Erik who stared down at him, watching him interact with his dog.

Maybe, just maybe, Otto was indeed trying to tell him something by being so friendly when he normally wasn’t. Thinking for a long moment, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before speaking.

“Charles?” Erik sighed heavily, the name more breathed than actually said. Charles pushed upright, standing just before him with a soft sound of curiosity. “You can show me. . .if you want.” He softly uttered, looking at Charles in the eye for a long moment before looking away embarrassed. Thankfully the light was too dim for the soft red on his cheeks to be obvious.

“Really? You want me to take you out?” Charles laughed and Erik instantly became uncomfortable. “Oh, Erik, yes, of course! Trust me, I’ll show you that there’s always time for this. Thank you for giving me this chance, for giving you this chance.” Reaching out, Charles settled his hand on Erik’s arm to which the taller man glanced down.

For the first time in a long while, he offered a truly genuine smile as he looked up at Charles. “I believe Otto is the one either of us should be thanking.”

The dog in question sat beside them both, tongue lolled out of his mouth, and little stumpy tail wiggling back and forth rapidly. Sometimes dogs just happened to know what was best.


End file.
